Renita bernard camila
Renita Bernard Camila is an OC created by Newestfighter. She in one of protagonists of the Dragonic Legend Verse. She is also the first OC created by Newestfighter on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki History A biotically engineered human created in a lab for use as a powerful soldier, she is one of most powerful members of Dragonic, being a C rank fighter when the time of war approached. she was sent into multiple fights and emerged victorious, only to be backstabbed by her brother, Luce V, who was a secret agent of Valarie Northdrake, one of the most powerful beings from the dark world. Death Battle Info Background * Birth Name: Renita * Title: Renita of rank C , demon slayer * Age: 20 years old * Height: 165 cm * Weight: 45 kg * Daughter in law of Lord Marvos * Trained in the art of combat,technology Abilities Energy Blast * Expels bodily energy * The power of the blast depends on what food she has eaten(her body turns food into energy, which powers the blast) Biotic Engineered Human Power * Soulessness: The main difference from normal humans is that they lack a soul. Soul-based attacks are useless * Berzerker mode: Increases her energy ×4, her speed ×4 and gives her pain immunity. However, her intellgence becomes animal-like * Scream of dragon: Attacks enemies via a powerful sound-based attack * Regeneration: if you do not destroy her head or her heart, she will regen perfectly in less than 30 seconds Dragonic Combat * Current level: 4 * Maximum level possible: 10 * Focuses on destroying enemy joints and armor breaking * Useful in mid range combat Weapons Gun of Mirage * Created by hyperlab * Utilizes light,fire,and radiation-based attacks * Can be charged * Special mode ** Battery Save Mode ** Full Power Mode ** Burn Mode ** Kill Range: 4km Sword of Soullessness * Length: 5 feet=152.4 cm * Made by hyperlab * If this sword used to kill an enemy, their energy is absorbed by Renita * Heat-based weapon Thunder Glove * Created by herself after surviving Lord Tardisia * Made from a superconducter * Mainly used to give energy to weaponry. Also grants the user thunder-based attacks * Can induce an electromagnetic effect RMS-150 * Created by herself after survival hysteria * Diameter: 190 * Uses at least 12 % of her energy to fire * Can destroy a more than 4 miles wide meteor if she uses her full energy combined with the full power electric glove and CosMos heart armor * Can one shot multiple buildings in one shot ** Needs at least 5 seconds to charge between shots *Maximum range over 40,000 kilometers Edit * 8 feet high * 200 kg weight * Technical name: Delta-mode Voltanis Armor * Nanomachine supported * Modified to fight magic base attack enemy * armor is immune to curse * the suit can regenerate itself * Jet-powered flight * massive energy boost * Known Techniques ** Eletromagnetic shield ** Meteor strike: flies into the air and user armor energy to control a mid-sized meteor ** Nano destruction: uses nanomachines fired out to attack enemy at a microscopic level ** Non-live Eater: can turn stone, UAV ,or a dead body into energy. However, this skill takes long time Feats * Curbstomped a tiger with bare hand at 4% * Held her own against base orc and multiple zombies without weapon and beat them down at 1% * Reached Level 4 dragonic combat in half a year * Survived Hysteria 10% in their first fight * Survived and wounded Hysteria 50% in their second fight * Defeated Hysteria 150% in their third fight and held her own in a fight with Hysteria 300% * Destroyed a 5 mile wide meteor with her most powerful attack Faults * At 0.1 percent energy and unarmed, was wounded multiple times by a wolf * If the armor core gets destroyed, its energy will harm her * Can be killed if her head or heart are destroyed * Was defeated by Lord Tardisia in their first fight * The majority of Dragonic Verse does not support her * Still need food and air * Will instantly die if her energy drops to 0% * Her ultimate attack will knock her out after use * Never beat final form Sephira Inferno Void * Mary Sue score 12 Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters